Lili
by Lea Michaelson
Summary: 5ans plus tard; Damon se fait mordre et il fond chercher le sang de Klaus mais ils auront une grand surpris.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline(C) . Elena(E) . Damon(D) . Stefan(S) . NIklaus(K) . Bonnie(B) . Jérémy(J) . Elijah(El) . Rebekah(R) . Camille(Ca) . Hayley(H) . Lili(L) . Erik(Er)

...

Damon s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou alors Elena, Stefan, Bonnie, Jérémy et Caroline sont allée a la Nouvel-Orléan avec Damon pour demandé son sang a Klaus.  
>Quand ils arrivérent devant son manoir, Damon ne tennait presque plus sur ses jambes, ils sonnérent a la porte et une femme blonde, qui portait un chemisier blanc avec un jeans et des converse, leurs ouvrit.<br>...:Oui?  
>E:Nous cherchons Klaus Mikaelson! C'est bien ici?<br>...: Camille qui est-ce?  
>Ca:Des personnes qui te cherchent Nik !<br>K: Qui sa ?  
>Klaus apparut dans l'emprasure de la porte, il portait juste un jean et une chemise rouge.<br>K:Tiens donc ! la bande d'Elena ! Et à voir l'etat de damon je dirais : morsure de loup-garou.  
>D: Tu es plus intelligent que tu en a l'air.<br>Ca: Bon, moi je vais y aller Sophie va m'attendre! A demain Nik!  
>K: A demain Cami! -dit-il avant de l'embraser sur la joue- Bon entré!<br>Et ils entrérent dans la maison (ndla: "touse" manoir/ ndc : château :p) et allérent directement dans le salon. Klaus alla jusqu'au bar, prit un verre à wisky et se mordi le poigné avant de laisser couler son sang dans le verre et de le tendre a Damon qui le but directement.  
>SC: Tu veux quoi?  
>K: Rien ! Pourquoi? -dit-il en retounant au bar se servirent un bourbon.<br>B: Tu ne donne JAMAIS ton sang sans demander quelque chose en retour.  
>K:J'ai changé en cinq ans!<br>C: Vraiment ?  
>K:La derniére personne que j'ai tué remonte a cinq ans. Je me nouris que de poche de sang.<br>D/E/S/C: Quoi? J'amais d'humain?  
>K: Une fois par mois, mais je ne la tue jamais comme vous pouvez le constater car vous fenez de la rencontré !<br>C: Tu l'as hypnotisé a te servir de poche de sang et d'objet sexuel.  
>K: Quoi ? Non ! Cami est ma deuxième meilleure amie et la petite-amie de mon meilleur ami également ! Et pour son sang sa ne fait que trois ans et elle s'est proposé. Il y a eu une rébélion chez les vampires et j'étais trop faible à cause des poches de sang, alors Cami c'est proposé pour me donner de son sang une a deux fois par mois. Le reste du temps, je me nouris de poche de sang.<br>J: Une rébélion !  
>K: Ici nous sommes deux roi. Moi le deuxiéme c'est le petit-ami de Camille.<br>Quand Klaus eu finit sa phrase la porte de l'entré s'ouvrit sur une petite fille de 4 ou 5 ans toute moullée qui alla se réfugier dans les bras de Klaus.  
>K: Pourquoi es-tu toute moullée, princesse.<p>

K: Lili!  
>L: C'est la faute de tonton ! -dit-elle avec une toute petite voie !<br>K: Lili ne me ment pas!  
>Mais la petite resta dans les bras de Klaus, se colla a lui sans dire un mot et elle se blotit encore plus quand la porte se rouvrit pour laisser aparaître Hayley et Elijah, se dernier était aussi trempé que la petite. Il ne porté qu'un jeans et un t-shirt noir.<br>K: Pourquoi est-elle trempée ?  
>H: Chérie, tu ne dit pas pourquoi toi et ton oncle étent mouillé, a papa ?<br>L: Je suis désolé !  
>H: Ce n'est pas une réponse !<br>L: Pendant que maman et tonton avaient le dos tournés je suis allée dans la rivière et j'ai glisser mais elle était trop profonte, je n'arrivais pas à nager, alors tonton a du venir me chercher dans la rivière.  
>El: Et ...?<br>L: Maman m'avait dit de ne pas aller dans l'eau...  
>K: Et tu lui a désobeït ?<br>L:Oui.  
>El: Donc ?<br>L: Je n'irais plus dans l'eau toute seul et encore moins quand vous me l'interdisez.  
>H: Bien ma chérie ! Maintenant tu viens avec moi prendre un bon bain chaud sinon tu vas tomber malade et on y a déjà eu le droit il y a deux semaine. - elle se tourna vers Elijah- Chéri, tu ferais mieux de faire pareil et surtout de te changer.<br>El: D'accord.  
>Les trois partir a l'étage laissant Klaus seul avec le petit groupe d'ami.<br>C: C'était qui cette petite-fille ?  
>K:Vous venez de rencontré la pincipal raison de mon changement ! Ma fille; Lili Andrea Caroline Mikaelson.<br>S/E/D/B/J/C: Caroline?  
>K: Oui son troisième prénom est Caroline.<br>C: Hayley est sa mére ?  
>K: C'est une question Trésor ? Car oui, Hayley est sa mére ! Une histoire d'un soir qui m'a ammené la plus belle chose que je pouvais rêvé avoir.<br>E: Et elle et Elijah?  
>K: Ca fera 5 ans dans deux mois qu'ils sont ensemble.<br>C:Ecusez moi mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.  
>Elle sortit sur la terasse de la maison, quelque minute plus tard Klaus vînt la rejoindre.<br>K: Tu m'en veux ?  
>C: Je ne sais pas !<br>K: Que resens-tu ?  
>C: De la trahison, de la peur mais aussi de la joie.<br>K: Pourquoi de la joie ?  
>C: Car je suis heureuse pour toi ! Tu as une magnifique petite fille, tu es le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléan mais surtout, tu n'es plus l'homme que j'ai rencontré.<br>K: Elijah dit souvent qu'il à l'imprésion que je redeviens celui que j'étais avant la mort d'Heinrick. La trahison?  
>C: La derniére fois qu'on sait vue je me suis donné a toi dans cette forêt, et tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais être papa.<br>K: Je suis désolé. Et la peur ?  
>C: La peur que tu ne m'aime plus, et la peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi.<br>K: Caroline ! J'ai donné ton prénom a ma fille. Je ne pourais jamais oublier au combien je t'aime et se sera pour toujours ? ce n'est pas Lili qui m'enpèchera de t'aimer, surtout qu'elle adorerait t'avoir comme belle-mére.  
>C: Et Hayley ?<br>K: On n'en a discutait aprés que je sois revenue de Mystic Falls et elle m'a dit que cela ne la dérangerais pas que tu sois une seconde mére pour Lili, comme moi cela ne me dérange pas que mon frère soit un second pére pour ma fille. On rentre?  
>C: D'accord.<br>Pendant se temps là, dans le salon du manoir, Lili était redescendu aprés son bain et portait un pyjama bleu nuit avec loup sur le devant du t-shirt. Dans ses bras elle avait une peluche en forme de loup tout blanc.  
>L: Bonjour !<br>E/D/S/B/J: Bonjour !  
>L: Il est ou papa ?<br>E: Dehors en train de discutER avec notre amie Caroline. Moi c'est Elena !  
>L: Lili !<br>B: Moi c'est Bonnie, le jeune homme a côté de moi c'est Jérémy le frère d'Elena et les deux garçon a côté d'Elena c'est Damon et Stefan!  
>L: Stefan ? Vous êtes un ami de mon papa et ma tante Bekah?<br>S: Heu... Oui, dans les année 20.  
>J: Elle est mignon ta peluche.<br>L: C'est un cadeau de tonton et c'est "il" car il s'appelle Nikola.  
>D: Nikola ?<br>L: C'est un mélange entre mon oncle Kol que je n'ai jamais conue et Niklaus le prénom de papa. Et aussi parceque il a la même couleur que papa quand il se transforme en loup, apart que papa lui a le bout de la queue et les oreilles noir ainsi qu'un triangle noir sur l'épaule. Et mon papa c'est le plus fort et le plus grand des Alpha, aprés mon grand-pére bien sur !  
>B: Ton grand-pére ? Mikael ?<br>L:Non ! Mikael n'est pas mon grand-pére car c'est le beau-pére de papa. Mon grand-pére c'est Erik, le vrais papa de papa !  
>Elena allait posser une question quand on sonna a la porte. Lili alla ouvrir.<br>L: GRAND-PERE!  
>Er: Et salut ma grande ! Ton papa est là ?<br>L: PAPA ! Grand-pére est rentré plus tôt!  
>Er: J'ai un cadeaux pour toi -il sortit une bout de tissu de sa poche et le tendit a Lili.<br>Lili ouvrit le paquet pour découvrir un colier avec un drôle de pendantif.  
>Er: C'est une dent de requin et elle a été ensorceler par une sorciére pour te protéger.<br>L:Merci grand-pére !  
>K: Papa ! Tu la gate trop ! Aprés elle va etre une fille pourie gaté.<br>Er: Je veux être sur qu'elle soit en sécurité ! Je n'ai pas pu le faire quand tu étais enfant, alors je me ratrappe avec mon adorable petite-fille.  
>...:Bonjour Erik !<br>Er: Bonjour Elijah! Comment va tu?  
>El: Bien et toi?<br>Er: Super ! Bon je crois que vu l'heure je fais aller à la cuisine préparer le diner.  
>L: Je peux t'aider ?<br>Er: Bien sur ma princesse !  
>K: Papa !<br>Er: Oui, fiston ?  
>K: On a des invités se soir.<br>Er: Combien ?  
>K: 6 !<br>Er: Donc on sera 12. Bien !

...

Une petite review?


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline(C) . Elena(E) . Damon(D) . Stefan(S) . NIklaus(K) . Bonnie(B) . Jérémy(J) . Elijah(El) . Rebekah(R) . Camille(Ca) . Hayley(H) . Lili(L) . Erik(Er)

...

Tout le monde étaient assit a la table. Lili était toujours sur les genoux de son grand-pére qui était assit en bout de table avec son fils enface de lui.

H:Lili descend des genoux d'Erik et viens d'assoir a ta place s'il-te-plaît.

Er: Sa me dérange pas qu'elle soit sur mes genoux.

K:Papa tu nous aides vraiment pas a faire son éducation et Lili obeit a ta mére s'il-te-plaît.

L:Oui papa!

H/K: Merci

Et la petite se leva pour allée s'asoir a la droite de son pére a coté de sa mére.

El: Lili?

L: Oui tonton?

El: On avait dit que Nikola ne fenait plus a table avec toi, alors va le posait dans ta chambre ma chérie, s'il-te-plait!

L:...

K:Lili! Obeit a ton oncle! S'il-te-plaît!

L: Oui papa! Oui tonton!

El/K: Merci

Et elle se leva pour allée dans sa chambre posait sa peluche. Caroline regardait la scéne avec un regard curieux.

K: Caroline! Y aurait -il un probléme?

C: A chaque fois que vous lui donner un ordre vous finisez toujours par "s'il-te-plaît" et quand elle le fait ses "Merci".

El: C'est pour lui apprendre que quand on demande qu'elque chose il faut dire "s'il-te-plaît" et que quand on la ou que la personne la fait c'est "merci".

E: Ma mére ne ma jamais aprit la politesse de cette fason.

H: On lui apprend comme sa, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a pas que les enfants qui doivent utilisé les formule de politesse mais aussi les adultes.

S: C'est ingénieux comme fason. Sa lui montre que se que vous lui apprenait sa lui servira aussi quand elle sera plus grande.

K: C'est tout a fait sa Stefan!

La petite redescendis en courant.

Er: Lili ne coure pas dans les escalier, tu pourais de faire mal petite princesse.

L: D'accord grand-pére! Et Nikola est dans ma chambre sur mon lit, tonton.

El:Merci! C'est bien ma chérie!

Et ils dinnérent. Erik avait cuisiné un repas Australien dont il avait aprit la recette pendant son voyage. Lili qui était assit enface de Caroline qui était a gauche de Klaus contemplé la jeune femme.

K: Lili arréte de fixé Caroline, s'il-te-plaît!

L: Désolé papa mais j'ai l'imprésion de l'avoir déjà vu?

C: A oui et ou?

L: Sur l'un des tableau de papa qu'il garde dans son atelier.

K: Tu es rentré dans mon atelier. -dit-il en haussant le ton.

L: C'était l'une des fois ou tonton m'avait envoyer de chercher pour mangé. Je suis désolé! - dit-elle avec peur car Klaus ne lui crié pas souvent dessus.

K: Je suis désolé ma chérie je n'aurais pas du de crié dessus. Viens là! -dit-il en ouvrent le bras et Lili vient se plotir dans les bras de son papa.- Allée va finir de mangé car si tu de couche tôt j'en suis sur que grand pére voudra bien de raconté une histoire.

Lili se rasit et fini sont asiette et aprés avoir mangé son dessert. Elle dit bonne nuit a tout le monde et vit un bisou sur la joue a ses parents et a son oncle pour vinir par monté avec son grand pére.

...

Laisser moi une review!


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline(C) . Elena(E) . Damon(D) . Stefan(S) . NIklaus(K) . Bonnie(B) . Jérémy(J) . Elijah(El) . Rebekah(R) . Camille(Ca) . Hayley(H) . Lili(L) . Erik(Er) . Marcel(M)

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Il était 7h du matin et Caroline fenait juste de se réveillé quand elle entendit du bruit qui fenait de la cuisine alors elle descendit e tdécouvrit Klaus entreint de faire des crèpes et Lili était assis a la table, habillé d' un t-shirt rose, d'une jube bleu et d'une petite veste en jean avec des sandale bleu en plastique mais aussi d'un colier avec un croisant de lune, entrain de dessiner.

"Bonjours Trésor!

-Bonjour Klaus, Lili!

-Bonjour Caroline.

-Lili tu veus bien allée réveillé ton oncle, maman et ton grand-pére sans leurs sauté dessus et leurs dire que le petit-déjeuner est servie. S'il-te-plaît.

-Oui, papa!

-Merci princesse."

Caroline regarda les dessin de la petite.

"Elle est aussi doué que toi.

-Hum?

-En dessin!

-oh oui!"

Et s'est a se moment la qu'Elijah descendit en pyjama qui était constitué d'un joggins et d'un départeur il était suivit par Erik qui lui était habillé aussi d'un joggins mais ne portait rien en haut.

"Papa on a des invités tu peus pas mettre un t-shirt?

-Nik! Une fois tu as ouvert a Camille en caleçon.

-D'accord j'ai rien dit."

Hayley arriva avec Lili habillet d'un short et d'une chemise d'Elijah.

"Erik les t-shirt sa existe.

-Vous en plainiez jamais normalement et Nik lui quand il est dans la maison en caleçon on lui dit rien.

-Oui mais normalement on a pas d'invité.

-Niklaus aide moi.

-Bon il a raison et puis Hayley avec la chemise de mon frère sur toi on voit pas se que tu porte en dessous alors j'espére que tu n'es pas en culotte.

-Non j'ai un short en-dessous."

Aprés cette conversation tout le monde s'asit et mancha les crépes aprés que Klaus est mit le reste de pate a crépes dans le frigo mais au moment ou il allée s'asoir on sonna a la porte et il alla ouvrire.

...: Salut!

K: Marcel, Camille? Qu'es que vous faite là?

M: Tu n'as invité au petit-déjeuner.

K: Oh oui! Entré!

Ca:Y a des risque pour que je vois ton pére encore a moitié nu!

K: Oui Cam'!

Et ils allérent tous les trois dans la cuisine.

L: Grand frère! -en sautrent dans les bras de Marcel.

M: Salut princesse.

C:Grand frère?

M: Bonjour je suis Marcel! Et oui "grand frère" car Klaus ma adopté quand j'avais 11ans il y a 300ans.

C: D'accord! Moi c'est Caroline!

Ca: LA Caroline?

C: Oui!

Ca: Klaus parle souvent de toi!

K: Cam' tu veus bien arrété se que je te dit reste entre nous!

Ca: J'ai rien dit!

Et il continuérent de prendre leurs petit-déjeuner.


	4. Note

Ceci n'est pas nouveau chapitre mes un message qui est pour vous dire que cette fiction sera mise en pause pour me consacrée a une nouvelle fiction nommé "Athéna Mégane Alexandre" :(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)(Trois personnes reviennent dans la vie des originels. Es-ce-que leur arrivaient va changer les plans d'Esther?)


End file.
